Gundam Wing the Rock Band
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Gundam Wing is a rock band in the 21st Century. Will they fall into the Rock 'N Roll cliche? Or won't they? ((Second chapter up please review, x.x;))
1. Rising to Fame

5/5/02  
  
  
  
Prolouge.  
  
No money and no where to go. What else can a lonely abused boy do? Driven by pain and anger only music is his guide. To ride the stars at night and to be adored by day. To reach for fame a glory to never have to be alone. Can a simple boy with a name like Duo Maxwell can he do it? Can he do what his idols have done before?  
  
To become.. A Rock Star?  
  
See our favorite Gundam pilots that are now living in the Twenty First Century live up to fame, abuse, drugs, sex, and Rock 'N Roll! And see if they can all pull it through together!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own anything.. Not a single DAMN thing.. Character wise.. The story I thought up muhself so please enjoy, ;D  
  
5/502  
  
Rising to Fame  
  
Duo doodled in his notebook during school. He hated Math he always did Math wasn't a subject that went to well in his family. His midnight blue bandana held back some of his wild bangs at school his braid was free and hung over the back of his chair. He wrote lyrics every now and then about his life, dreams, and his current crush he had.  
  
At school he was an all out merry man. But three o'clock meant hell was just a few blocks away. Living at home wasn't a treat. Who needs a roof over your head when theres trouble under it? At home Duo had to hide his long hair in fear that his father would cut it off again. When things were getting out of hand at home Duo would run to the near by church. It was quiet there and he use to climb up high next to a staute of the Virgin Mother Mary and write lyrics and often whisper to the statue saying he wished he had a nice mom.  
  
  
  
His father always made them feel low,mostly Duo.  
  
"What kind of hair style is that?! With your long braid! You look like a girl!"  
  
Duo sighed as he started walking home from school until he saw his crush. He smiled as he wanted to get near but instead he backed away. She was pretty and popular unlike him. He thought of himself as ugly and alone. He started to back track himself until he heard a girl call his name.  
  
"Duo! Duo!" She waved after him as he didn't know why his crush wanted to speak with him. "Oh umm.. Hi Hilde.." He asked nervously as she smiled.  
  
"Hey! I saw that drawing you did in Math class today! It was great!"  
  
"You.. You really think so..?" He smiled feeling the tension going away.  
  
"Yea, I watch you draw all the time. I also hear that you want to start a band?"  
  
"Yea.. That would be nice if I can get anyone who can play well enough." He said looking back at the school that was at their right. "Well, i'm sure you will. What will you be? The singer?" She giggled as Duo blushed a little, "Yes.. I never sung in front of anyone before." He felt nervous again. They walked home until Duo heard screams and saw cop cars parked in front of his house.  
  
"Ohh.. I have to go now goodbye Hilde!"  
  
And quickly he ran off. Inside his mother and father had another fight as the cops were taking down the story from both sides. They asked Duo some basic questions and during this was going on Duo forgot to hide his braid. He watched them take his mother away to the hospital to look at her cuts.  
  
"What's that thing going down your back!?"  
  
'Shit..' Duo thought as he was shoved hard into the wall. "AAAAHHH!!"  
  
"What do you want to be?! A little girl!? You're not growing up to become some kind of queer! GIMME SOMETHING SO I CAN CUT THIS THING OFF!!"  
  
Duo was pinned but he moved about to gain some form of free movement.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" He screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO YOUR OLD MAN?!"  
  
Duo felt his braid become undone. "When your sorry ass ends up in prison do you want to be someones bitch!?! Ehh!? WELL DO YA'!?" He father teased as he removed his pocket knife. Duo ducked his head down just as his father carelessly moved the knife forward nearly cutting Duo's head open.  
  
The knife cut some strains but not much. Duo pushed backwards and his father fell backwards with a hard crash on the coffee table. Duo race up stairs and looked in the mirror he had more bangs then he did before but his long hair still remained. He packed up his bag and climbed out his bedroom window and ran away.  
  
This was it Maxwell would set his sites for the stage. Damn those who hold him down, damn his home life. Now he wouldn't take anybody's bull or opinions of doubt about his talents. Duo was now set out to be on his own. But first he needed a band.. "Where can I get talent?"  
  
Duo's hide out was the church he knew places to climb and hide behind and no one would notice him. He thought of where do all the good bands go that had made it big?  
  
He sat outside the courtyard of the church as a air plane flew by. He looked up and smiled with a bit of wickedness. "London." He grinned as he stole some more food and got his bag together.  
  
"Bless me with luck, Mother." He smiled at the statue of Mary before he took off towards the airport. He saw all of the security and just his luck he saw a good of Nuns sitting together with their chatter. Duo also saw a Priest and he watched as the Priest walked away leaving his bag alone near the Nuns but they continued talking. Duo grinned this plan may have been wrong but he needed what he wanted and he'll return it back.  
  
He snuck over to the bag and quickly grabbed a Priest' uniform and dashed off towards the bathroom. He changed into his "new" clothes and he stood near by the Nuns until they started to head towards Gate 117. Duo just walked along side them and quick but still kept a cool attitude. Until..  
  
"Hey! Let me see your ticket!"  
  
"Umm.. My.. My.. Ticket!? Heheheee..... Busted.."  
  
Duo was thrown out of the air port, "HEY! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT A MAN OF THE CLOTH!?" He frowned.. "Shit.. I'm not done yet.." He grinned.  
  
Duo changed back to his regular clothes at this time he came in during the night shift. He walked up to the counter to buy his ticket but started to flirt with the woman behind it. She was going on break soon and together they sat and talked as he slowly slid his index finger up and down her left arm as she talked. He listened very closely and made wise comments about her dress, her eyes, her hair, the whole nine yards.  
  
"You're a very interesting person Duo.."  
  
"And like wise.. Have you ever been to London before my dear?"  
  
"No, 'fraid I haven't.. Why have you?"  
  
"Yea.. I'm from there ya' know.. I know I don't have an accent.. See I was born here but my family moved there..... There were.... Complications.. Family matters you know. And well.. Things are going great now.. My sister is going to have her baby soon so i'm just psyched about being an uncle.. But ehh.. I lost my job and I can't get home.. I was thinking maybe a nice wonderful attractive woman like yourself can help me get a job here."  
  
His voice was calm, serious and full of confindence as he flashed her a smile that could make her melt. She almost felt bad for him being away from home after things are turning for the better and she wanted to help. Seduced by his charms and his girl melting smile she quickly looked around as she leaned over a bit.  
  
"I can help you more then that.."  
  
"Really?" Duo moved closer giving her his full attention. "How about I give you a ticket for free?"  
  
Duo pretended that he was surprised. "Really? Wow! Yes, that would be wonderful! But.. how can I ever repay you?" She thought for a moment, "Well.. You could give me a call.." Her blue eyes sparkled her blonde hair was bright in the light as Duo nodded.  
  
"Sure of course." She quickly wrote her number down and handed it to him and she led him back towards the counter and she arranged for his one way ticket. He gave her a small kiss on the lips as she blushed and he was ready to go. Once he sat on the plane he smiled as he watched the dark run way with its red and blue lights.  
  
"Heh.. Easier then I thought." And Duo fell into sleep as he dreamed of happy things that made his heart soar by morning or early afternoon he would be in London.  
  
~*End.*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Spazmastic Speaks: Baaaaaaaaaaaad BAD FLIRTING SEDUCING DUO! XD! Long one huh? Well these may take awhile to write but i'm sure it'll be worth it, ;D Please review and tell me what'cha think! ^^ I'm so proud of this one too, ^___^; Thanks! XD 


	2. One, Two, Three, Four, Five

5/7/02  
  
One, Two, Three, Four, Five.  
  
Duo woke up as he felt a little light headed but he grabbed his bag and quickly got off the plane and he stood in an airport somewhere in England he didn't care he was sure as hell far from his father. He wandered out into the busy streets people spoke but he could hardly understand them all. It would take some time for him to get use too he thought as he felt hungry. He wandered and took his time as he looked at all the things that were different.  
  
Else where at a small white house surrounded by grounds two boys sat as they watched the day go by.  
  
"Father is worried.. We need some kind of hit soon or our record label could be over."  
  
Quatre said as he looked to his friend for his opinions on this matter.  
  
"Then we'll have to look for a band ourselves."  
  
Trowa said as he sipped his hot cocoa. "I surely do hope so. You know how much my father loves working in the music industry and how you and I love performing... Just none of our old band mates seem to care.. Or agree much.." Quatre said his eyes shifted towards the ground with a sadden look.  
  
Duo on the other hand was going to meet his fate.  
  
He ran between the narrow alleys as the police men blew their whistles and followed him.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU!"  
  
"LIKE HELL!!" Duo replied as he jumped up and climbed over a poorly cut wooden fence. He hissed in pain as splinters placed themselves in his flesh causing him to bleed. "Aww, shit!" Duo continued to run as he started making his way towards the woods. Maybe he could loose them in here? "Aw shit a car!?" He kept running as Quatre and Trowa heard the sierens approaching.  
  
"Oh my.. What the..?"They stood up as Trowa saw Duo, "Theres a man coming this way.."  
  
Duo ran right up on to their deck as he was breathing heavily. "Who are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"H-help... me.." Duo gasped out as the police came.  
  
"Wait! What has he done?" Quatre asked, "He stole an apple!" Duo was on his hands and knees as he looks back at the cops his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Quatre handed them the money and told them that he'll deal with his "friend." After they left Quatre helped Duo up, "You speak with an American accent." Quatre smiled as Duo looked a bit surprised, "Funny.. you don't have an accent.."  
  
"Hehehe, I'm not from here i'm just taking a vacation. So what brings you here friend?"  
  
"To become famous what else? Hey, thanks for saving me. I'm Duo Maxwell." He offered his hand as Quatre shook it lightly and smiled, "I am Quatre Winner, this is my good friend Trowa Barton." Trowa made his way to shake Duo's hand but Duo was surprised.  
  
"THEE Quatre!? Your dad owns a record label doesn't he?!"  
  
"Oh, why yes, I suppose you heard of me, huh?"  
  
"Oh crap! I came all the way here to start a band! And I meet you first! Wow!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa's eyes grew as they sat down and talked with Duo about his music and songs.  
  
Quatre could play various insturments such as a violin a keyboard and sometimes a guitar. Trowa could also play guitar but mostly drums and they read Duo's lyrics about his dreams, hatred, love and other things and it seemed a start of a beautiful begining. Duo was invited to stay as he was introduced to Quatre's father and soon enough if they were able to find two more members then they could have a contract.  
  
Together they wanted from club to club with no luck what so ever.  
  
"God, they all suck!!" Duo hissed as he set his glass mug down on the table giving the stage an evil glare. Quatre giggled as he patted his friends back, "You're only saying that cause you don't seem to understand their accents." Trowa was silent as the next act came on stage and the room became quiet. The bassist had a cold stare as if one look from his cold blue eyes meant death would fall on whoever looked. His short brown hair hung over his face and in the back was a bit of green and white hair dye.  
  
He started to play a slow rythm on his bass as the guitarist near by started to play along slowly. The guitarist had dark narrow eyes his black hair was fastened by a small black rubber band. There was no singer to his group just these two as they played a sad yet heavy sounding musical. Duo realized that they have their souls in these riffs with each pluck and pull on the strings the more they let themselves be opened up.  
  
After their five minute duet was over they walked off to the back without nodding or saying a word to the amazed room that was filled with shouts and clapping.  
  
"What do you think eh?! Duo? Where'd did he go?" Quatre asked as Trowa smirked and jerked his head lightly towards the back stage door. Duo looked all over back stage and saw no one but he heard someone complaining in the bathroom. When Duo neared the cracked open door he smelled a ciggarrette as he listened.  
  
"This is such shit, Yuy! Its an injustice to my talent! To OUR talent! They isn't a signle damn person out there that's willing to help us!"  
  
Duo peered inside as the Asian boy complained while the other one was leaned up against a sink smoking and not saying a word but rather listening to his ranting bandmate. Duo pushed the door open some more as it squeaked catching the other twos attention.  
  
"So an injustice to your talents, ehh? No one will help you? Hehehe, well i'll be willing to help ya's if yous want. It seems that we both feel the same way. Feeling so high and mighty because of our abilities to play to let our souls fly freely out to the crowd and yet no one else seems to hear or to care."  
  
Duo leaned against the door as the black haired boy was surprised. "I saw you in the crowd. I thought you were a girl." Duo almost felt like falling flat on his face but he made a grunt of surprise as the other boy placed his ciggarrette in the sink behind him. "So are you looking for a band?" He asked as the last of the smoke that remained in his lungs creept out from his nostrils and mouth.  
  
"Yeah, for about a year.. So what's your names?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Duo Maxwell.. Well if you two would be so kind as to follow me i'll lead you to our fame!"  
  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other before they followed Duo who held the door open as he was wearing a smile. He led them out to the table towards Trowa and Quatre and they all sat down and introduced themselves. Quatre was pleased as he explained how the contract would work and they talked about their musical talents and tastes.  
  
Wufei took Heero's ciggarrette and took a few puffs as the table held its breath waiting for their replies if they wanted to join. Wufei returned the ciggarrette back to Heero as Wufei began to speak, "We need to hear how the rest of yous play.. And see if it feels right." They agreed and they went back to Quatre's home by cab. They went inside a small recording room in the basement as they took their familiar instruments.  
  
Trowa started to play the drums as Wufei and Heero seemed impressed and Quatre smiled, proud of his friend's talent. And Quatre began to move switches and pressed the keys on his key board to fit the rythm in which Trowa was playing. And now Duo had to sing which he felt nervous about since he never done this sort of thing before. 'But you want to be famous don't you? Yes. Then go for it!' Duo closed his eyes as he let go of his collected breath and he started to sing. He felt calm as he thought more on the words and he felt whatever was natural at that moment.  
  
His song was about how he could love but felt it would never return. He swayed to his words as he forgot who was there and where he was. When he opened his eyes he felt shy again as he mentally swore at his shyness. Wufei and Heero still looked the same emotionless stare and they glanced at each other as they smirked and Wufei smiled and motioned his right arm forward.  
  
"We got ourself a band." And Duo shook his hand as they all laughed and went on about how they would play along with the songs.  
  
End.  
  
Spazmastic: Next Duo does a very funny but odd act, lol! Next in.. Photo Shoot! XD 


End file.
